


Healing

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan enlists Larry's help to heal Colby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Fantasy_. No beta.

Larry was enjoying a simple repast of bread and cheese with a skin of wine at the inn when the door opened to admit an armor-clad individual. He couldn't see the person at first, backlit as he (or she) was by the sun. Then the person moved further into the room and his heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen: tawny blond hair pulled back from her face into a ponytail, gray-green eyes calm and composed as they surveyed the room. When she spoke, her husky voice sent shivers through him. "Does anyone know where I can find a healer?"

"I'm a healer." He stood up as he volunteered the information, intrigued by this woman warrior.

She studied him in silence for a moment, likely taking in his sandy brown curls, hazel eyes, and simple healer's garb. The knight nodded when she finished. "Come with me, please."

"Yes, ma'am." He snatched up his food and wineskin before following her from the inn. He caught the innkeeper's glance and received a brief nod. The innkeeper would send his apprentice after him as soon as he could.

The woman led him down the dirt road to the stables, where a teenaged boy in boiled leather armor sat slumped on a stool, most likely her squire. "Colby hasn't been recovering from his injury as well as he should. I hoped you could help him."

"I'll do my best," he assured her, sitting on the stool beside Colby's and setting his food in his lap. "Hello, Colby."

"'Lo." The boy barely opened his eyes to look at Larry, pale under his tan.

He extended his left hand to hover over Colby's heart, closing his eyes as he sensed the squire's life force. Something in it drew his attention to a nasty cut across Colby's left side. Though shallow, it'd become infected because it hadn't been properly cleaned before it was bandaged. Larry pressed his right hand over the injury, helping Colby's body to fight the infection. The boy gave a hoarse cry and the woman demanded, "What are you doing to him?"

Even as he focused on healing the flesh and skin, drawing it back together, Larry managed to formulate a reply: "Healing him, madam, now kindly be quiet." She said nothing more after that and he finished his work quickly. When he sat back, he'd have fallen off his stool if the knight hadn't been standing behind him. "Thank you."

"No, _we_ should be thanking _you_ ," she corrected him. "Already, I can see that he's better."

He took a deep draught of his wineskin, feeling revived by the fresh wine. "I don't need thanks."

"You must let us repay you," she insisted, crouching beside his stool so their heads were on level. "Name your price. I'll pay it."

He took a bite of his cheese and chewed thoughtfully, part of him very aware that if he leaned forward just a little, he could kiss her. Once he'd swallowed, he asked her: "Anything I want and you'll pay it?"

"Anything." She nodded, the set of her jaw determined, as if she expected his price would be something she'd rather not pay.

Larry sipped his wine, watching her carefully. The knight's expression didn't change. Finally, he nodded briefly to himself. "Take us with you, wherever you're going."

"Us?" Puzzlement flashed in the gray green eyes.

He smiled faintly. "Colby is your squire, is he not?" She nodded in confirmation. "I have an apprentice myself: Charlie Eppes. Where I go, he goes."

"That's all you want?" She seemed skeptical, not that he blamed her. It _was_ an unusual request.

Larry nodded. "That's all I want."

"You have yourself a deal, Healer." She offered her hand to him.

He hesitated only briefly before shaking it like he would have a man instead of kissing like he would have a woman. The pleased expression on her face assured him that he'd guessed correctly about the sort of person she was. "I'm Larry Fleinhardt."

"Nice to meet you, Larry. I'm Megan Reeves."


End file.
